Pinestar's Lies
by tridentsandtales
Summary: This is about Pinestar's life full of lies. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to write a fix about Pinestar for awhile now. So here it is... This chapter is pretty short because I have a layout already made so there will be more details in the chapters to come. There is no set update schedule, but I'll try to update soon... Read and review!

* * *

Ch1

"Pinekit! Hailpaw and Troutpaw are going to take us to see the camp! Wake up!" His sister Lilykit prodded him in the ribs.

"Lilykit! Let Pinekit sleep!" Raincloud scolded her.

Pinekit got up and shook the brambles out of his pelt. The nest him and his sister stayed in was hard and uncomfortable, but Raincloud told them that if the camp were to flood, it would float. He and Lilykit were only 3 sunrises old, but Softwater (their mom) already moved out of the nursery to continue with her warrior duties. They were already able to eat their own fresh kill. The warriors made sure to give them the softest prices so they could chew them with their tiny teeth. Raincloud fed them too, but her kits Shellkit and Outterkit also drank her milk. It was clear that Softwater did not want her kits.

"Let's go Pinekit!" Lilykit brought him back to reality.

"Coming!" Lilykit, Hailpaw and Troutpaw were already waiting outside the nursery. The camp was amazing! Running right through the corner of the camp was the river frozen and covered with a thin layer if frost. By the river was a small cave.

"What's in the cave?" Lilykit asked excitedly.

"That's Frostwhiskers den." Hailpaw answered. Frostwhisker was the medicine cat and her apprentice was Bramblepaw.

"Cool! Can we go in there?" Pinekit was curious what Featherwhisker had in there.

"Yea! I want to see too!" Lilykit agreed.

"Absolutely not!" One of the warriors said.

"Who was that?" Lilykit asked.

"Oh that's Fishpelt my mentor. She's kinda bossy." Troutpaw said.

They looked around the rest of the camp. Pinekit got to see the apprentices den,the warriors den and Stonestars den. They got to see the elders den last. Pinekit likes the elders. They let them attack their tails pretending they were Thunderclan warriors attacking the camp. They even told them stories about when they were growing up here in Riverclan. Finally, they got back to the nursery. His paws felt like they were going to fall off.

"Raincloud, when are we going to meet our father?"

"Soon little one. Very soon."

Ok so if you haven't got it yet, Pinekit is from Riverclan and his mother disowned him and his sister... Ohhhh suspense... I'll explain everything better next chapter ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Okay I'm going to warn you right now that this chapter is kinda confusing... But I wanted to really make the clan seem confused and stressed so I just made it confusing... Read and Review!

Disclamer: I do not own warriors, but if I did, the clans would have never left the Forest,and as horrible as I am there would be no tribe and Bluestar would've lived longer... RIP Bluestar :(

* * *

"Invasion!" Foxtail the deputy screeched. "Protect the kits and elders! They're coming into the camp!" Raincloud wrapped her tail around all four kits and pulled them into the corner of the nursery.

"Raincloud what's happening?" Shellkit asked.

"Thunderclan is invading the camp! Stay in here. I'm going to go help. Don't make a peep and stay still!"

"What do you think Thunderclan wants?" Lilykit whispered.

"I don't know. We should check it out!" Otterkit said.

"Let's do it!" The kits crept to the entryway of the nursery.

"Look! There's the Thunderclan warriors!" Lilykit squeaked. There was four of them. And they weren't battling... They were TALKING! Weren't warriors supposed to fight? Pinekit couldn't hear what they were talking about, but when Softwater came through the entrance finishing a hunting patrol she look surprised.

"Sunpelt! What are you doing here!" She yowled

"You know him?" Stonestar accused.

"Of course she knows me! I'm the father of her kits!" Sunpelt spat "And I'm here to take them back to Thunderclan with me!"

"What!" The leader of the Thunderclan patrol said, " I knew you were not faithful to your clan! We came here to try to get Sunningrocks peacefully" he explained. "But now we learn this nonsense!"

"Calm down Snowpelt. Please go back to Thunderclan and arrange for Brakenstar to get to the gathering early tomorrow and we will discus what to do about this." He ordered "As for you Softwater, I thought you were a loyal warrior and I expect more for you. If you ever again show me otherwise you will be exiled from Riverclan!" Pinekit looked at Softwater and Sunpelt. Was he really half-clan? He couldn't believe it. He wanted to just melt right there. "Pinekit, Lilykit please come with me" Stonestar took them out into the clearing. "These are your kits Sunpelt. They will forever be half-clan and it is completely yours and Softwaters fault. Because of you two, they will be torn between two clans and never truly have a mother and father! Now leave my camp and if you come back again with out permission, you will be shredded!" The Thunderclan warriors left. Raincloud took Pinekit and Lilykit back to the nursery.

"Raincloud, I wish you were my mother. You're the most loyal warrior I know!" Lilykit said sadly.

"I wish I wasn't alive. I'm not supposed to be here. I am just a burden to my clan." Pinekit whimpered.

"Pinekit it's not your fault your mother was not faithful to her clan."

Pinekit laid in the nest until the sun disappeared behind the mountains turning the clearing orange. "Pinekit it's time to go to sleep." He didn't realize how tired and hungry he was. Hailpaw brought him a small mouse and he ate the softest parts. Lilykit layed down next to him and he went to sleep. He was awoken by Stonestar. "Cats of Riverclan please join me below the Hightree for a clan meeting" Stonestar announced. The clan was getting ready to go to the Gathering. Stonestar was leaving before the rest of the clan so he could meet with Brakenstar. Pinestar was barely one moon old and his future was about to be decided by two clan leaders.

* * *

Ohh cliffhanger! I'll try to update tomorrow or Tuesday... Review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay a new chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been uber busy with basketball and school... Thanks to those who took tome to review! Thanks for the advice and Ill work on the bad things (:Happy Superbowl Sunday! Go 49ers!

Disclamer: I do not own warriors but if I did I would write a book about Tigerstar... I smell a Fic idea!

Read and review!

* * *

Ch 3

"All cats please join me below the rock pile for a clan meeting!" Yowled Stonestar.

"Pinekit, Lilykit it's time" Raincloud whispered. The whole clan and a strange sand colored cat were gathered under the leader.

"Who's that strange cat?" Pinekit asked Raincloud.

"That's Bramblestar, Thunderclan's leader."

"Raincloud, what's going to happen to us?" Lilykit squeaked. Pinekit wondered the same. He loved Riverclan, and he wanted to stay here.

"Cats of Riverclan! As you all know, Softwater and Sunpelt were disloyal to their clans! These two kits, Pinekit and Lilykit were the result of this. Brakenstar and I decided that we would split these kits up fairly between the clans. Leaf bare is coming and all clans need the extra apprentices. Pinekit please come forward." Pinekit walked on shaking legs toward Stonestar. "You will join Thunderclan. Your loyalties will be expected to lay there. As for Sunpelt and Softwater, you will be exiled from the clans. If you step foot in any of Thunderclan or Riverclan territory, you will be chased off and possibly killed!" Pinekit was shocked. He was going to Thunderclan. He would never be a Riverclan warrior, yet he was expected to let all his loyalties lie in an alien clan. He would never be welcome there and would always be an outsider. "Pinekit say goodbye to Riverclan and go home to your true clan." Home? In Thunderclan? That was rubbish!

"But... But I don't want to go to Thunderclan. Please let me stay here! I love my clan. I want to be leader." He let it slip. He needed to be strong. It wasn't like his mother even wanted him anyway.

"My kit! No you can't take him!" Raincloud rushed over and wrapped her tail protectively around him.

"He is not your kit! He's mine! Let him go. He would never be a good warrior anyway. Riverclan does not want him or Lilykit! We can just feed them to the foxes!" Softwater screeched.

"Softwater, I demand you leave the clan now! If you are on Riverclan territory ever I will personally shread you till you are no more then a pile of fur!" Foxpelt demanded.

"You are all foxhearts anyway!" Softwater muttered as she walked away.

"You all may leave. Say your final goodbyes to Pinekit." Stonestar mewed.

"Pinekit,I'll miss you so much. It's not our fault, yet we are still being held responsible for it. I'm going to miss having you as a littermate. Please don't ever forget me. Be the best warrior in Thunderclan!"

"Thanks Lilykit. I'll miss you too. I'll be okay. Don't worry." He tried to assure her, but he felt unsure himself.

"Pinekit, I hope you are going to be okay. Please take care of yourself and be loyal to Thunderclan. I can't guarantee that I can be there for you now. We will be in different clans, so we will be enemies. Good bye,"Raincloud said sadly. When the whole clan told him goodbye, he knew it was the last time he could ever be friends with any Riverclan cats.

"Pinekit let's go to your true home in Thunderclan." Brakenstar led the way out of the camp. Pinekit took one last look at his old life.

* * *

And that my friends is the end of three... Review it! I'll try to update soon!


End file.
